Unicorn Chomper
|variant of = |rarity = Special |flavor text = With his mystic horn and toothy grin, the Unicorn Chomper isn't just the rarest of the rare, he's the coolest of the cool. Impress and dazzle friends and enemies alike! }} Unicorn Chomper is a Special variant of Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The Unicorn Chomper was unlocked by importing a player's Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ''characters. If the player reached rank 313, the maximum rank in the first game, they would be awarded the Unicorn Chomper sticker pack. The Unicorn Chomper is also given a unique ability: Rainbow Warp, which makes the Unicorn Chomper quickly run forward a short distance, similar to the Scientist's Warp. This is an alternate ability to the normal Burrow ability, exclusively for this variant. His standard attack was revealed in a live stream to be called the Unicorn Chomp. The deadline to obtain this character was February 28, 2017, (excluding Super Mix Modes) and can no longer be obtained as of now. Descriptions Stickerbook description ''With his mystic horn and toothy grin, the Unicorn Chomper isn't just the rarest of the rare, he's the coolest of the cool. Impress and dazzle friends and enemies alike! In-game description Awarded to only the most dedicated Garden Warfare players, the Unicorn Chomper is beyond rare. AI Health *Easy: 105 *Normal: 140 *Hard: 175 *CRAAAAZY: 210 Primary weapon The Unicorn Chomper's primary weapon is called the Unicorn Chomp. It deals 25 damage just like the regular Chomp. Abilities Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC *Tuned Chomper camera to be closer to the camera in GW1 * Gallery Unicorn Chomper GW2.png|Unicorn Chomper in-game 1Unicorn Chomper.png|Unicorn Chomper on a Sticker Pack Legendary_Chomper.PNG|Unicorn Chomper in gameplay UnicornChomperAttack.gif|Unicorn Chomper using Rainbow Warp (click to view) UnicornChomperUnlocked1.png|Unicorn Chomper unlocked unicorn chomper stickers.png|Stickers from the Unicorn Chomper's sticker pack. uniporn.png|Rainbow Warp multipoyrUNIKORN.png unicornchomper.png|Transparent Unicorn Chomper Trivia *His appearance resembles Bjorn from the Peggle series, another game series created by PopCap Games. **The rainbow that streaks after Unicorn Chomper uses his ability "Rainbow Warp" resembles Bjorn's power. *He and Twilight Chomper are the only Chompers to have visible nostrils. *He is the third plant to have human teeth. The first is the Chester Chomper, the second is the Disco Chomper, and the fourth is Twilight Chomper *He, Chester Chomper, Law Pea, Agent Pea, Twilight Chomper, and Yeti Chomper are the only plants to have hair without the use of customization. *Unicorn Chomper and Z7 Imp are the only two Special characters. Both cannot be obtained normally through the game, as you must reach rank 313 in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare for Unicorn Chomper and pre-order Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 (or buy the Deluxe Edition of the game) for the Z7 Imp. *They appear in Graveyard Ops in the special wave "Mystic Mayhem." *Creative Director Justin Wiebe mentions on Twitter that there are currently no plans to either extend the character's deadline or make him available for purchase. *While Unicorn Chomper is currently unobtainable after the deadline, his bobblehead stand can still be seen in the stats room. *He is still playable in certain Mystery Portal events, allowing those who did not reach max rank in Garden Warfare to level him up and reach the final rank of 5455. *His deadline was in the month of February, which was when Garden Warfare and Garden Warfare 2 were released. See also *Twilight Chomper Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Chomper variants Category:Special variants Category:Instant-kill plants